zagrebbynightfandomcom-20200213-history
Sheriff's Proclamations
Sheriff of Camarilla Zagreb zacconclave.jpg|Željko "Žac" Lazić, Sheriff of Zagreb|link=http://zagrebbynight.wikia.com/wiki/%C5%BDeljko_%22%C5%BDac%22_Lazi%C4%87 Sheriff's Proclamations This page is reserved for the public proclamations made by the acting sheriff of Camarilla Zagreb. Bounties, investigations and calls to arms will be published here. 10.4.2017., On the Upcoming Plan against the Enemies of the Sect and the Additional Warning against Unplanned Actions Kindred of Camarilla Zagreb, Loyal Subjects of the Black Tyrant Some of you have been notified of the upcoming plan against the enemies of the Camarilla. It happens so that we're missing certain people now, and it looks like the plan we had will have to be revised. I expect of all able and willing kindred to approach me on the upcoming Elysium to work out and hatch a new plan, as the former one seems to be missing a couple of vital parts. The warning I gave previously to the denizens of the Domain of Zagreb still stands. Do not attempt any kind of action on your own prior to notifying me and getting a green light. If you do happen to do something on your own, I'll count that as a direct act of disobedience, for which the punishment will be instantaneous. Calm nights and good hunt, kindred. Žac, Sheriff of Zagreb. 21.3.2017., On the Murder of Santaleza Kindred of Camarilla Zagreb, the Imperium of the Black Tyrant, On the night of the Elysium, a heinous crime has been committed. Primogen Santaleza has been murdered in cold blood by two perpetrators - kindred Cyber and Ranko Petrač. The motives of the murder can be summed up as a failed attempt of planting false evidence against the deceased Primogen. The Elders of the Camarilla, including the Black Tyrant, have been presented with evidence, and it has been deduced that these two have breached the First Tradition of Masquerade and the Sixth Tradition of Destruction, for which they have been sentenced to death, and have been promptly executed. Let this be a warning to all - that the Traditions are sacred, and regardless of status, rank or lineage, they must be upheld. These two murderers have breached the Traditions on their own volition, for which they now suffer the consequences. As a Sheriff of this Domain, I will place one more warning just in case no one gets "accidentally" confused anymore: In case anyone suspects a kindred of this domain to be working against this Camarilla, you go to ME first. Before you receive clear instructions as to what to do, you DO NOT take justice in your hands. A precaution not to have mistakes like this happen ever again - I do not wish to see any more kindred meet their Final Death due to negligence, bad hindsight or god forbid - stupidity. I suggest not to utter the names of these perpetrators ever again. I won't. Sheriff Željko "Žac" Lazić, Neonate of Clan Brujah 19.2.2017., Initial Sheriff Orders As of today, I, Željko "Žac" Lazić, have taken the position of the Sheriff of Zagreb. I will be brief with the proclamation, which most of you might have heard already on the Elysium. First, there are no hounds or deputies. Forget about the moniker, forget about that function, it is of no use. If a team would be assembled for a particular mission, the members of the team will be notified in advance. Second, in case someone questions the authority of the sheriff (read: me) regarding the Masquerade and the war against Camarilla enemies, you are free to contact His Majesty the Prince, Black Tyrant Darius , in case you have a complaint. Besides His Majesty, the only other kindred I answer to is Seneschal Wilhelm August von Scheer, Elder of Clan Tremere . Third, I have nothing to do with Elysium security. This task is entirely on the Keeper of the Elysium, Johanna Klose . Once you go to the Elysium, she is the authority over your security. And lastly, I do not wish to see anyone conducting any sort of business against the hunter threat WITHOUT having it green-lighted by me beforehand. I hope I don't need to remind everyone to preserve the Masquerade at all costs. Signed, Željko "Žac" Lazić, Sheriff of Camarilla Zagreb Old Proclamations 11.11.2016. On subtlety and extravagance on the grounds of the Elysium To reiterate what I have already said: Kindred are to take heed of how they arrive on the grounds of the Elysium. Extravagance will not be tolerated at times of crisis. May I remind you, this IS a time of crisis. 5.11.2016. New Office As of the fifth of November 2016, the Office consists of a new team. I, David Santaleza am still the Sheriff, whereas my new Hounds are Cyb3er (of clan Nosferatu) and Andrea Rossi (of clan Gangrel). Željko "Žac" Lazić (of clan Brujah), is no longer a member of the squad and therefore has no privileges Hounds usually have. 10.1.2016. New Office As of 10.1., the Office consists of a new team. Santaleza remains the Sheriff, while Golać and I (Željko Lazić) remain his deputies. All special ops and covert ops-capable kindred must contact us ASAP for further actions. Željko Lazić, Deputy 6.12. - PSA, call to aid Dear kindred of Camarilla, long story short, I am honoured to announce Željko Lazić and Branislav Vuk as my deputies. Moreover, all kindred with influences in media and/or pharmaceutic industry should contact me ASAP. David Santaleza, Sheriff of Camarilla Zagreb 25.11. - On the ongoing curfew in Zagreb A notice: I hereby notify all kindred not to invest any efforts into removing the curfew. Having in mind the amount of shit that's been going on lately, give the kine some time to consolidate. Otherwise, we risk a very large breach and put the mortals in a position where even more caution is required. Sheriff 5.11 PSA - Proclamation on moving around town For those who have missed the proclamation on the recent Elysium: I hereby warn all the Kindred not to investigate any pieces of information or localities they have run into without the sheriff's support. Additionally, all need to notify the Sheriff's office so we don't do the same thing twice. Those who fail to abide by this will have a printed proclamation stapled on their forehead so they don't forget it. Kolya 3.11. PSA - On Boon racketeering and Samobor Let me make one thing clear. Besides the Prince, me and my deputies, no Kindred in this city has the permission to "send" someone to do something without it being an internal clan duty or a deal set through a boon (or boons). Furthermore, since some did not understand it clearly enough, Samobor is off-limits until any further notice. Kolya 1.11. Inquiry into Information Kindred with pieces of information regarding the following subjects: *Zaprešić and events occuring within it *Midnight Blue case and everything linked to it *Hunters and everything linked to them *Anything else that seems suspicious or ominous An obligatory interview with me Sheriff or with one of my deputies is due for all Kindreds of Camarilla Zagreb. In case I have seen you on an Elysium and you have not provided insight into any of these topics, you will provide it next time, but with one of your arms missing. Nikolay "Kolja" Svyetloslavovich, acting Sheriff of Camarilla Zagreb 14.10. - Task Force Assembly All willing kindred armed with wits and will to cooperate are to report to the acting Sheriff as soon as possible. The imminent threat of hunter encroachment must be dealt with swiftly. Nikolay "Kolja" Svyetloslavovich, acting Sheriff of Camarilla Zagreb